Cadillac Deville
The Cadillac Deville was a Fullsize sedan produced from 1965-2006 it was driven by many members of the mafia. it's intimidating looks and unprecedented luxury made it popular with the mafia. The Coupe DeVille is a 2 door version of the Deville and considered a seperate model. Origin The name "DeVille" (French: "of the city" or "town",) is a reference to the town car body style, which featured an open chauffeur's compartment and an enclosed passenger compartment. the first DeVilles in the late 1950's/early 1960's were just trim levels on the Cadillac Series 62 Model, it wasn't until the 1965 model year, when the Cadillac DeVille became an independent model of car replacing the Cadillac Series 62 that had a production run of 26 years. First generation As it had been since De Ville became a separate series, De Ville denoted Cadillac's mainstream model, falling between the Calais (which had replaced the Series 62) and the Sixty Special and Eldorado. The DeVille was redesigned for 1965 but rode on the same 129.5-inch (3,290 mm) wheelbase. The elevated tailfins were removed, with fins planed flat, and sharp, distinct body lines replaced the rounded look. Also new were a straight rear bumper and vertical lamp clusters. The headlight pairs switched from horizontal to vertical, thus permitting a wider grille. Curved frameless side windows appeared, and convertibles acquired tempered glass backlights. New standard features included lamps for luggage, glove and rear passenger compartments and front and rear safety belts. Power was still supplied by the 340 horsepower 429 cu in (7,030 cc) V8, which would be replaced by the 472 cu in (7,730 cc) for 1968. Perimeter frame construction allowed repositioning the engine six inches forward in the frame, thus lowering the transmission hump and increasing interior room. Pillared sedans appeared on the De Ville series for the first time, while six-window hardtop sedans were dropped. A padded vinyl roof was a $121 extra-cost option on the hardtop model. All four DeVille models had small "Tiffany-like" script nameplates on the ends of their rear fenders just above the chrome side molding. In 1966 changes included a somewhat coarser mesh for the radiator grille insert, which was now divided by a thick, bright metal horizontal center bar housing rectangular parking lamps at the outer ends. Separate rectangular side marker lamps replaced the integral grille extension designs. There was generally less chrome on all Cadillac models this year. De Ville scripts were still above the rear tip of the horizontal body rub moldings. Cadillac crests and V-shaped moldings, front and rear, were identifiers. Cadillac "firsts" this season included variable ratio steering and optional front seats with carbon cloth heating pads built into the cushions and seatbacks. Comfort and convenience innovations were headrests, reclining seats and an AM/FM stereo system. Automatic level control was available. Engineering improvements made to the perimeter frame increased ride and handling ease. Newly designed piston and oil rings and a new engine mounting system and patented quiet exhaust were used. The 1967 DeVilles were extensively restyled. Prominent styling features were given a powerful frontal appearance with forward-leaning front end, long sculptured body lines, and redefined rear fenders that had more than just a hint of tail fins in them. The full-width forward-thrusted "eggcrate" grille was flanked by dual stacked headlights for the third consecutive year. The squarer cornered grille insert had blades that seemed to emphasize its vertical members and it appeared both above the bumper and through a horizontal slot cut into it. Rectangular parking lamps were built into the outer edges of the grille. Rear end styling revisions were highlighted by metal divided taillamps and a painted lower bumper section. Coupe de Villes got a new roofline, inspired by the Florentine show car created for the 1964 New York World's Fair, that gave rear seat passengers added privacy. As on that show car, the quarter window glass retracted rearward into a sail panel. Minor trim variations and slightly richer interiors separated DeVille from Calais. Tiffany style chrome signature scripts were again found above the body side molding on the rear fenders. New standard De Ville features included non-glare rear-view mirror, electric clock, Automatic Climate Controls, padded dashboard, Hazard Warning system, outboard seatbelt retractors and rear cigarette lighters in all styles. A slide-out fuse box and safety front seat back lock for two-door models were additional Cadillac advances for the 1967 model year. Technical improvements included a revised engine valve train, different carburetor, Mylar printed circuit instrument panel, re-tuned body mounts, and a new engine fan with clutch for quieter operation. In 1968 grilles had an insert with finer mesh and step down outer section which held the rectangular parking lights just a little higher than before. Rear end styling was modestly altered with the deck lid having more of a rake. The most obvious change was an 8.5-inch-longer hood designed to accommodate recessed windshield wiper-washers, which now came with three speeds standard. Of 20 exterior paint color combinations, 14 were totally new. On the inside enriched appointments included molded inner door panels with illuminated reflectors and a selection of 147 upholstery combinations, 76 in cloth, 67 in leather and four in vinyl. New standard features included a Light Group, a Mirror Group, a trip odometer and an ignition key warning buzzer. The DeVille also gained a new 472 cu in (7,730 cc) V8 engine rated at 375 hp (SAE gross). 1968 was also the last year for the "stacked" dual headlights, which were replaced with side-by-side dual headlights in 1969. This was also the last year for vent windows. In 1969 DeVille was restyled in the Eldorado image. An Eldorado-like front fender treatment evolved and helped to emphasize a stronger horizontal design line. Rear quarters were extended to give the car a longer look. There was an all new grille with dual horizontal headlamps positioned in the outboard step down areas of the grille. The hood was again extended, a total of 2.5 inches to add the impression of extra length. The roofline was squarer and the rear deck and bumper more sculptured. A new ventilation system eliminated the need for vent windows, which provided a longer sleeker look and improved visibility. New standard features included front and rear (except on convertibles) center seat armrests. In 1970 a facelift included a grille with 13 vertical blades set against a delicately cross-hatched rectangular opening. The bright metal headlamp surrounds were bordered with body color to give a more refined look. Narrow vertical "vee" taillights were seen again, but no longer had smaller V-shaped bottom lenses pointing downward below the bumper. Wheel discs and winged crest fender tip emblems were new. Exterior distinctions came from a DeVille script above the rear end of the belt molding and from the use of long rectangular back up light lenses set into the lower bumper as opposed to the smaller square lens used on the Calais. A new feature was a body color border around the edge of the vinyl top covering, when this option was ordered. 1970 was the last model year for pillared sedans until hardtops were permanently dropped in 1977. It was also the last year the DeVille ever offered the convertible body style. A total of 181,719 DeVilles were sold, accounting for 76% of all Cadillacs. Never again would Cadillac sales be dominated to such a degree by a single model. Second generation As with all GM full-size lines, the De Ville was redesigned for 1971. The new GM full-size bodies, at 64.3 inches front shoulder room (62.1 inches on Cadillac) and 63.4 inches rear shoulder room (64.0 inches on Cadillac) set a record for interior width that would not be matched by any car until the full-size GM rear-wheel-drive models of the early to mid 1990s. Pairs of individually housed squarish headlamps were set wider apart. The V-shaped grille had an eggcrate style insert and was protected by massive vertical guards framing a rectangular license plate indentation. A wide hood with full-length windsplints, a prominent center crease and hidden windshield wipers was seen. A Cadillac crest decorated the nose and new indicator lamps appeared atop each front fender. A horizontal beltline molding ran from behind the front wheel housing, almost to the rear stopping where an elliptical bulge in the body came to a point and where thin rectangular side markers were placed above and below the chrome strip. The rear wheel openings were again housed in fender skirts. Taillamps were of the same type as before but were no longer divided by a chrome bar. Long horizontal back-up lamps were set in the bumper, on either side of a deeply recessed license plate housing. De Villes were set apart visually by thin bright metal rocker panel steps and signature script on the front fenders bearing the series name. The bottoms of the rear fenders were decorated with a bright metal beauty panel that was wider than the rocker panel strips and blended into the molding running along the bottom of the fender skirt. The standard engine remained the 472, still rated at 375 SAE gross horsepower and 365 lb·ft (495 N·m) of torque. In November 1971, a showroom-stock 1971 Coupe de Ville placed third in the annual coast-to-coast Cannonball Run, posting the highest average speed of the event, 84.6 mph (136.2 km/h) (excluding stops) and averaging 8.9 mpg-US (26 L/100 km; 10.7 mpg-imp). In 1972 a modest frontal revision placed more emphasis on horizontal grille blades. The parking lamps were moved from the bumper to between the square bezeled headlamps, which were now set wider apart. V-shaped emblems made a return on hood and deck lid. New standard features included a bumper impact system, automatic parking brake release, passenger assist straps and flow through ventilation system. New De Ville signature script was affixed to the sides of the rear roof panels. Sales reached a record 194,811. New energy absorbing bumpers were seen on all GM cars in 1973 and it brought styling refinements to De Ville. Grilles were widened and had an intricate eggcrate design. Larger vertical rectangles housed the parking lamps between wide spaced headlamps ehich had square bezels but round lenses. Bumpers ran fully across the front and wrapped around each end. Vertical guards were spaced much further apart at a point outboard of the grille. The rear end had a bumper with a flatter upper section housing an angled license plate recess. Border outline moldings vertically "veed" paralleled the fender edge shape at the rear bodysides. Single horizontally mounted rectangular rear side marker lamps were placed over and under the rear tip of the thin beltline trim. Cadillac script was seen on the front fender sides below the belt molding behind the wheel opening. This was the final year for hardtop Coupe de Villes, an irony since it was their introduction of the hardtop that made them such a sensation in 1949. Sales set a new record at 216,243. In 1974 a wide eggcrate grille was used. Dual round headlamps were mounted close together in square bezels. Further outboard were double deck wraparound parking lamps. Shorter vertical grille guards appeared in about the same position as before. Rear fendersides were flatter without the elliptical bulge. The thin beltline molding was positioned lower by several inches. The rear end had vertical bumper ends with the taillight built in. Both bumpers, especially the rear, protruded further from the body. Coupe De Villes were no longer hardtops, instead sporting large wide "coach" windows giving a thick center pillar look. A new curved instrument panel housed a digital clock. New standard features included an integral litter container. A Space Saver spare tire was standard when DeVilles were ordered with optional white sidewall steel belted radial tires. 1974 also saw the introduction of the optional "Air Cushion Restraint System". Known today as airbags, this option provided protection for front seat occupants in the case of a frontal collision. One bag was located in the steering wheel, the other in the dashboard in front of the front seat passenger. The glove box was replaced with a lockable storage compartment under the dashboard. The option was unpopular and was discontinued after the 1976 model year. A new option package was a fully padded Cabriolet roof treatment. It incorporated a landau style top with bright metal forward divider strip. Another new option package was the d'Elegance package. Similar to the Sixty Special Brougham's package of the same name, it featured velour upholstery, Deluxe padded doors, front seatback storage pockets, deep pile carpeting, floor mats, see-through standup hood ornament and vinyl tape accent stripes. The "d'Elegance" name remained with the de Ville series as a package through 1984. In 1997 it became a separate model designation for the sedan. Styling changes for 1975 brought dual rectangular headlamp lenses flanked by rectangular cornering lights wrapped around the body. A new cross hatched grille also appeared. Sedan de Villes now featured slim triangular quarter windows that mimicked the coach windows that appeared on Coupe de Villes the previous year. New standard equipment included front fender lamp monitors, power door locks, high energy ignition, steel-belted radial tires. The 210 hp 500 V8 replaced the 472 as the standard engine. Electronic fuel injection became optional in March 1975. Another option was the Astroroof with sliding sunshade that permitted use as an electrically operated sunroof or a transparent closed skylight. An ordinary sunroof panel was also available. In 1976 the grille saw a new finer crosshatching pattern. Cornering lamps got new horizontal chrome trim while taillamps gained a new bold look. Eight different color accent stripes were available. Vinyl tops were now integral padded Elk grain material. New trims included sporty plaids, plush velours, knits and 11 distinctive genuine leathers. Coupe de Villes had a new vinyl roof whose top molding served as a continuation of the door"belt" molding. A Controlled (limited-slip) Differential was included for extra traction. An optional illuminated entry and theft deterrence system was optional. A new Freedom battery never needed water. New turbine veined and wire wheel covers were offered. A new option locked the doors when the transmission lever was shifted to "Drive". Cadillac also offered Track Master, a computerized skid prevention system that automatically pumped the back brakes in an emergency situation to shorten stopping distance. New options included a push-button Weather Band built into the AM/FM stereo signal-seeking radio, loose pillow style seats for d'Elegance packages, plus power passenger and manual driver seatback recliners for 50/50 front seats. Of the 15 standard and six optional Firemist body colors, 13 were new this year. New standard features included map light, Soft-Ray tinted glass, spare tire cover, washer fluid level indicator, and steel belted radial whitewall tires. Third generation 1977 was Cadillac's 75th anniversary, and saw the introduction of the downsized Deville coupes and sedans. These new cars featured a better use of space and engineering, resulting in a vehicle that was nearly a foot shorter and 1/2 ton lighter than last year, but with a larger trunk and a roomier interior. These were also the first Deville models since its introduction in 1949 to be marketed without fender skirts over the rear wheels. The 500 in³ V8 (which produced 190 horsepower) was replaced for '77 by a 180 horsepower 425 in³ V8 variant of similar design. For 1977, the line-up included the two-door Coupe de Ville ($9,654) and four-door Sedan de Ville ($9,864). The $650 d'Elegance package, an interior dress-up option carried over from the previous generation of Devilles, continued for both models. 3-sided, wrap-around tail lamps were a 1977 feature only (although they would re-appear in 1987). Coupe de Ville's popular "Cabriolet" option, priced at $348, included a rear-half padded vinyl roof covering and opera lamps. An optional electronic fuel-injected version of the standard 7.0 liter powerplant, adding 15 horsepower (11 kW), was available for an additional $647. Sales figures were 138,750 Coupe de Villes and 95,421 Sedan de Villes. In addition to a redesigned grille and hood ornament, 1978 saw slim, vertical tail lamps inset into chrome bumper end caps with built-in side marker lamps (Cadillac would retain this "vertical tail lamp inset" design feature on Deville through 1984, and again from 1989 through 1999). New for 1978, a "Phaeton" package was optional for Deville. Available on both coupe and sedan, the $1,929 Phaeton package featured a simulated convertible-top, special pin striping, wire wheel discs, and "Phaeton" name plates in place of the usual "Coupe de Ville" or "Sedan de Ville" ornament on the rear fenders. Inside were leather upholstered seats and a leather-trimmed steering wheel matching the exterior color. The package was available in "Cotillion White" (with Dark Blue roof), "Platinum Silver" (with a Black roof), or "Arizona Beige" (with a Dark Brown roof). Coupe de Ville's popular Cabriolet roof package was priced at $369, while the d'Elegance package (for coupe or sedan) was available at $689. Electronic fuel injection, which added 15 horsepower (11 kW), was available at $744. Electronic level control - which used suspension-mounted sensors and air filled rear shocks - kept the car's height level regardless of passengers and cargo weight, was available for $140. Sales dropped slightly from 1977 to 117,750 for the $10,444 Coupe de Ville, and 88,951 for Sedan de Ville, priced at $10,668. With bigger changes coming in '80, the 1979 models saw few alterations, one of which was a new grille design. The "Phaeton" package, now priced at $2,029, was still available in three colors, but with two new replacement colors: "Western Saddle Firemist" (with leather interior in "Antique Saddle") replacing the "Arizona Beige", and "Slate Firemist" (with leather interior in "Antique Gray") replacing "Platinum Silver". The d'Elegance package was back, at $725, which included Venetian velour upholstery (in four colors) with a 50/50 split front seat, overhead assist handles, Tangier carpeting, door pull handles, and "d'Elegance" emblems among other niceties. In addition to the $783 "fuel-injection" option, there was also the choice of a 350 in³ LF9 diesel V8 (built by Oldsmobile) for $849. Coupe de Ville's cabriolet package, priced at $384, was available in 17 colors. Production rose slightly to 121,890 for Coupe de Ville ($11,728), and 93,211 for Sedan de Ville ($12,093). 1980 saw a significant refresh, with a lower, more aerodynamic nose, higher tail end, and a heavier, more substantial appearance. The Phaeton option was discontinued, but the $1,005 d'Elegance package remained. The Coupe de Ville now wore full, bright side window surround moldings, whereas the sedan had body-color door frames with a thin chrome bead around the window opening (as used in 1977 - 1979). The chromed-plastic grille held a very diplomatic, Rolls-Royce inspired design, with thick vertical bars. The grille cast for 1980 was used again for the 1989 to 1992 Cadillac Brougham. Late in the 1980 model year, V6 power (in the form of a 4-bbl 252 CID engine manufactured by Buick) was offered as a credit option. Cadillac had not offered an engine with fewer than 8 cylinders since 1914. The standard engine for 1980 was a new 368 CID (6.0 L) V8. Unlike the pre-1980 models, the rear window glass for both two and four door models was now the same, as the two door models did away with the sporty slanted rear window and adopted the formal vertical look shared with the sedans. Pricing for Deville was $12,899 for the coupe; $13,282 for the sedan. Sales dropped miserably for the 1980 model year, despite new sheetmetal and a multitude of improvements. Coupe de Ville was down to 55,490 (less than half of the '79 figures), Sedan de Ville was also down by nearly half at 49,188. Oldsmobile's 5.7 liter diesel V8 was still available at $924, as was the popular Cabriolet option for Coupe de Ville at $350. 1981's biggest news was the introduction of Cadillac's modulated-displacement 368 in³ V8-6-4 engine. Developed by the Eaton Corporation - with design elements that had been tested for over 500,000 miles (800,000 km) - allowed various engine computers to decide how many cylinders were needed to power the car for optimal fuel economy. The theory was 8 cylinders from a complete stop, 6 cylinders during usual driving, and just four cylinders at cruising speed. The changes in cylinder operation were seamless, and most drivers did not detect any difference in operation. However, in some cases, reliability and component failure led to customer complaints. Cadillac defended it's micro-compressor controlled powerplant, and even offered special extended warranties to customers. Also available was Oldsmobile's 5.7 liter V-8 diesel engine. The 125 horsepower (93 kW) Buick V6, teamed with an automatic transmission, returned for '81 after a short initial offering in the spring of 1980. Coupe de Ville was priced at $13,450, while Sedan de Ville, priced at $13,847, now had the unique option of an available automatic seat belt system - the first offered on a GM vehicle. With the automatic shoulder/lap belt system (only for the outboard front seat passengers), the shoulder point was moved from the upper B-pillar to the upper door glass frame, and the belt reel was moved from the floor onto the door itself, installed in the lower corner. With this, you could theoretically leave the seat belt latched at all times, and simply get in and out of the vehicle without having to unfasten the belt. The $150 option (which would re-appear as standard equipment on the 1990 - 1992 Brougham), was available only on V6-powered Sedan de Villes. The V6 option itself was a $165 credit over the standard V8 in Deville. A new grille design was made up of small squares, similar to the pattern from 1979. The egg-crate 1981 grille cast was used again for the 1987 and 1988 Cadillac Brougham models. A new Electronic Climate Control panel did away with the slide lever and thumb wheel in favor of a digital display which allowed the driver to set the interior temperature to a single degree - from 65 to 85 (or "max" settings at 60 and 90 degrees. Option groups included the $1,005 d'Elegance package (available on both models), and the Cabriolet package (for Coupe de Ville) at $363. Sales were up slightly from 1980–89,991 sedans versus 62,724 coupes (figures include Deville and Fleetwood models). Changes for '82 were kept to a minimum, but still included a new grille design (which was used through 1986), revamped parking lamp / tail lamp ornamentation, and a new standard wheel cover design. Cadillac introduced a new aluminum-block 249 cu 4.1 liter HT series V8 engine to replace the V8-6-4. The new power plant featured a closed-loop digital fuel injection system, free-standing cast-iron cylinders within a cast-aluminum block, and was coupled with a 4-speed automatic-overdrive transmission. Other engine options included the Buick V6 or Oldsmobile's diesel V8. Inside, the Electronic Climate Control had an updated fascia that now included an "Outside Temperature" button. Previously, the outside temperature was available through an illuminated thermometer mounted to the driver's outside mirror. With the new front-drive Cadillac Cimarron taking over as Cadillac's entry-level model, the $15,249 Coupe de Ville was now a step-up. Sedan de Ville was priced at $15,699. Sales totals for 1982 included 50,130 coupes and 86,020 sedans (figures include Deville and Fleetwood models). For 1983, slight reworkings under the hood added 10 horsepower (now rated at 135) to the standard 4.1 liter powerplant. Meanwhile, the Buick V6 credit-option was dropped. The biggest visible change was hardly noticeable - while the grille design was a carry-over from the previous year (and would be through 1986), the Cadillac script moved from the chrome header onto the grille itself. Coupe de Ville's popular Cabriolet roof package added $415 to its $15,970 sticker price. While both models, including the $16,441 Sedan de Ville, could be ordered with the $1,150 d'Elegance package. 1983 was supposed to be the last year for the rear-drive De Ville, as new front-drive models would take over for 1984. However, numerous developmental delays caused De Ville to stay in rear-drive form for another year. Sales figures looked healthy, with a total of 109,004 sedans and 65,670 coupes (figures include Deville and Fleetwood models). Because of a delay in production of the new front-drive De Villes (which were now going to be 1985 models), 1984 was a re-run for the rear-wheel drive Coupe de Ville ($17,140) and its four-door companion, the popular Sedan de Ville ($17,625). It would also be the last time De Ville used the "V" emblem below the Cadillac crest, as 1985 and on would use the crest and wreath emblem - formerly a Fleetwood exclusive. Visible changes included body-color side moldings, and gold-tone winged crests on the parking lamps up front and tail lights in back. Hidden changes included a revised exhaust system with a revamped catalytic converter. The diesel V8 was now available at no additional charge. While the optional d'Elegance package remained at $1,150, the Cabriolet option for Coupe de Ville went up to $420. For 1984, sales figures show a total four-door production of 107,920 units, and an additional 50,840 two-door units (figures include Deville and Fleetwood models). These figures are somewhat deceiving though, as this was a very short model year for the rear-drive Coupe and Sedan de Ville. The rear-wheel drive model sales figures - impressive for such a shortened production run - showed that buyers were not quite ready for smaller Cadillacs just yet. The new front-drive 1985 Coupe de Ville and Sedan de Ville arrived in Cadillac showrooms during the Spring of 1984, about six months earlier than most new-car introductions, so both the 1984 rear-drive and 1985 front-drive models were selling at the same time for nearly half a year. Cadillac sold 45,330 units of the new 1985 front-drive models during the 1984 model year (35,940 four-doors and 9,390 two-doors. Fourth generation For the 1985 model year, the de Ville switched to GM's new FWD C-body platform. A Fleetwood sedan variant was added to the mix at the start of production and shared the new front-wheel-drive platform and most dimensions with the de Villes (the "Fleetwood Brougham" nomenclature remained on the rear-wheel-drive chassis through model year 1986). Production of the new C-body commenced December 1983 at the Orion Assembly Plant in Orion Township, Michigan. A Fleetwood coupe version of the new FWD C-body joined the lineup later in the production run. The front cover of the brochure advertised the new cars as the "Cadillac of Tomorrow". These new models were smaller externally yet kept almost identical interior dimensions as their predecessors. This change also brought nearly the entire Cadillac line of cars to front-wheel drive, leaving only the Fleetwood Brougham as the rear-wheel-drive holdout. Cadillac's HT-4100 V8 remained the only engine, mounted transversely and coupled with a 440-T4 automatic. Of GM's front-drive C and H bodies, Cadillac was the only line to offer a V8 engine. Other GM vehicles were equipped with a Buick-derived 3.0 or 3.8 V6 engine, or - for 1985 only - Oldsmobile's 4.3L V6 diesel powerplant. The 1985 de Ville was still available in sedan or coupe form. The d'Elegance package - an optional interior dress-up package featuring assist handles and button-tufted seating among other niceties - was no longer available on de Ville, but now only offered solely on the Fleetwood sedan. Thanks to an extended model year (starting April 1984), sales of the downsized 1985 Deville and Fleetwood models reached nearly 200,000 units. For 1986, few changes marked the new deVille's second year in production. An anti-lock braking system, developed by Teves, became available. A factory-installed cellular telephone joined the option list at an astonishing $2,850. The standard space-saver spare tire now sat horizontally in the trunk, doing away with the small covered storage cubby in the spare tire well from last year. The optional aluminum wheels had new flush-fitting center caps (last year's design featured exposed capped lugs), and bumper rub strips changed from black to gray. Borrowed from the front-wheel-drive Fleetwood line, the narrow lower body side molding from the 1985 de Ville was replaced with a considerably wider one, and the trim surround from the rear window gave the formal appearance of a smaller window opening. Inside, a more tailored look was applied to the seat trim. Coupe deVille's popular cabriolet option, featuring a padded vinyl covering over the rear half of the roof, was priced at $698. Along with the exterior changes made to 1986 deVilles, adding the Cabriolet option made it difficult to distinguish a 1986 Coupe deVille from the 1986 Fleetwood Coupe. Pricing for the Coupe deVille was $19,669, with Sedan de Ville at $19,990. The transverse-mounted Cadillac 4.1-liter V-8 continued from the previous year, but with 5 more horsepower. The 1986 Cadillac had: Type: 90-degree, overhead valve V-8. Aluminum block and cast iron heads. Displacement: 249 cu in (4.1 liters) Bore & stroke: 3.47 x 3.31 in Compression ratio: 8.5:1 Brake horsepower: 135 hp (101 kW) at 4200 rpm Torque: 200 lbf·ft (270 N·m) at 2200 rpm Five main bearings Hydraulic valve lifters TBI VIN Code: 8. Introduced in 1986, Cadillac's Touring Sedan and Touring Coupe were based on the standard De Ville but included extras such as a subtle rear deck lid spoiler, body-color tail lamp bezels, front air dam with fog lamps, rear seat headrests, leather upholstery, and a performance enhancement package among other features. The package was available for $2,880. In addition, the Touring Coupe had removable decorative louvers on the rear edge of the side opera windows. 1987 saw a new front-end design including revised cornering lamps in front and one-piece composite headlamps flanked a trapezoid-shaped grille with a bold egg-crate texture. Elongated fender caps were in back - upping the overall length by an inch and a half, but much more dramatic in appearance with new wrap-around tail lamps. This new 3-sided tail lamp style was inspired by a design used on the 1977 Deville. Unlike the new one-piece headlamps, the changes to the rear-end in 1987 had little to do with engineering, but rather, feedback from Cadillac's customer base who felt the 1985-86 car looked too short. Although the 1987 revamp was still quite similar to the 1986 model (so much in fact that it still used the previous year's deck lid), the design was more in-tune with the look that traditional Cadillac buyers were used to. Pricing for 1987 included Coupe de Ville at $21,316, and Sedan deVille at $21,659. Fleetwood d'Elegance at $26,104, and the new Fleetwood Sixty-Special was available for $34,850. The Touring option, priced at $2,880 over DeVille's base cost, also included aluminum wheels mounted on 15-inch Goodyear Eagle GT tires. At the end of the 1988 model year, Cadillac discontinued the slow-selling deVille-based Touring Coupe and Sedan, although the 4-door would return in 1992. For 1988, Cadillac kept cosmetic changes to a minimum in anticipation of the redesigned Deville and Fleetwood models to come the following year. To mitigate the nearly $2,000 price jump this year, several previously optional items were made standard equipment including tilt steering column, telescopic steering wheel, power trunk release, split-bench front seating, cruise control, and variable delay windshield wipers. Under the hood was a new 155 hp 4.5 L V8 and heavy-duty battery. Pricing rose to $23,049 for Coupe de Ville, and $23,404 for Sedan de Ville. Cadillac's main competition in this time frame continued to be Lincoln, which, alongside their successful Lincoln Town Car, was now fielding an all-new front-wheel-drive Lincoln Continental (based on the Ford Taurus). The Continental went into production with a six-cylinder engine so as to be considered a larger front-wheel-drive alternative to the Acura Legend that appeared in 1986, with a front-wheel-drive platform and a V6 engine. Facelift 1989 introduced an extensive exterior facelift which included a longer 113.7" wheelbase for sedans. The 155 hp (116 kW) 4.5 liter powerplant (introduced just a year earlier), dashboard, and the front doors (on both the coupe and sedan) were about the only items that carried over - even the luggage compartment was over 2 cubic feet (0.057 m3) larger than last year. The Coupe de Ville and Fleetwood coupe retained the previous year's interior, wheelbase, and doors—all cleverly hidden between the new front and rear styling. A give-away to the previous design is the rear shelf package on the 2-door models. While the parcel shelf on the four-door models received a 'Mercedes-Benz inspired' storage compartment with lid, rear seat headrest panel, and a long 3-bulb horizontal brake lamp, the 2-door models still had the narrow carpeted parcel shelf and pedestal brake lamp from the previous year. Of special note were the composite (plastic) front fenders that resisted parking-lot dings and dents, and weighed less than their steel counterparts. Previously optional equipment that was made standard for '89 included electrically-powered outside mirrors and the AM/FM/cassette player stereo. New options introduced this year included the electrochromic inside rear-view mirror, a driver's side airbag, the Bose compact disc player, an electrically-heated windshield, and a set of four reversible carpeted floor mats. For 1990, Deville and Fleetwood lost their telescopic steering column, but retained the tilt feature - in exchange for an airbag mounted onto the newly standard leather-trimmed steering wheel. Engine output was up an additional 25 horsepower (19 kW), thanks to sequential-port fuel injection. 1990 models also received GM's PASS Key theft-deterrent system which used a coded electronic pellet embedded into the ignition key. Other new features for 1990 included a non-illuminated vanity mirror on the driver's visor (a passenger side visor mirror had been standard equipment for decades now), door edge guards (previously optonal), "clam shell" front center armrest with storage, and manual seatback recliners for driver and passenger. While the Lincoln Continental did not fare well against Deville, a new sales threat—aimed directly at Cadillac—came from the 1990 debut of Toyota's Lexus LS400 and the Infiniti Q45 from Nissan. Additionally, Acura—Honda's high-end label—had been gaining momentum in the luxury market since its 1986 introduction. In 1991, a 200 hp (150 kW) 4.9 liter V8 - the largest of this type - became the new standard powerplant. Also new was a grille of an inverted trapezoid design (almost upside-down from last years egg-crate keystone design), and revised bumper and body-side moldings. The new grille held the familiar shape of the Cadillac crest itself - a styling cue that continues on to this day. The grille was now attached to the forward edge of the hood, and lifted up along with the hood when raised (similar to Mercedes-Benz). The secondary hood release latch was at the bottom of the grille instead of its previous location above the passenger side headlight. In addition to the new engine and minor front-end restyling, several previously-optional features became standard this year, including the anti-lock braking system, accent striping, automatic door locks, twilight sentinel headlamp control, electrochromic inside rear-view mirror, and electric rear window and side mirror defogger. New standard features included rear-seat air conditioning vents, central door unlocking from the driver's door and luggage compartment, sun visors with shaded slide-out extensions, rear window lock-out switch, brake / transmission interlock safety switch, and an oil life indicator through the fuel data center. Other new features included the available remote keyless entry system, and the optional illuminated mirrors now featured a slide switch that offered variable intensity lighting. For 1992, the Touring Sedan returned after a several year absence. Still based on the Sedan de Ville, this full-size sport sedan featured fold-in flag style side mirrors, body-color exterior door handles, body-color wheel-well reveal moldings, larger tires on 16" wheels, and fast-ratio power steering. Inside, it was equipped much like the Fleetwood models, with eight-way driver and passenger power reclining seats, standard digital instrumentation, and genuine walnut trim, but Touring Sedan held its own distinctive leather seating in one color, "Beechwood" (a chamois-shade of beige), and individual headrests for the outboard rear seat passengers. The distinctive steering wheel design with molded hand grips was borrowed from the Cadillac Allante. Outside, Touring Sedan had an exclusive hand-cast cloisonne deck lid emblem in back, and up front: a grill-mounted wreath and crest instead of the usual Deville stand-up hood ornament. The black-out trim on the front grille was used for Touring Sedan only in 1992, but was adopted for all Deville models in 1993. On Touring Sedan, like other DeVille models, the "Symphony Sound" stereo with cassette was standard, while the optional Delco/Bose music system was available with cassette or single-slot CD player. Introduced for 1992, speed-sensitive suspension and traction control (both standard on Touring Sedan) were available at extra cost on Deville. 1993 saw few changes, as a brand-new replacement was coming for 1994. The previously-optional speed-sensitive suspension, "Computer Command Ride", introduced last year became standard equipment, and now included a new speed-sensitive steering system as well. Minor trim changes were made including black-out trim in the grille (used on the 1992 Touring Sedan), and removing the chrome strip from the glass divider on the sedan's rear doors. 1993 would be the last year for the Coupe de Ville, which now came standard with the previously-optional 'Cabriolet' roof option (which covered the rear half of the roof in padded vinyl). Introduced for the 1949 model year, Coupe de Ville's full-size 2-door body style had been declining in sales for several years, and as a result, the 1994 design went into production solely as a 4-door. Fifth generation For 1994, the De Ville was redesigned to share the K-body platform with the Seville. The body was redesigned, although the wheelbase remained 113.8 inches—rather than the 111 inches used on the Seville. Production moved to Hamtramck, Michigan. The name was shortened from Sedan De Ville to Deville. The DeVille Concours was available with the new 270 hp (201 kW) LD8 Northstar V8, while lesser models retained the 4.9L L26 V8 until 1996. That year, the base model took on the lower-output Northstar while the Concours moved up to the high-output L37 Northstar, with 300 hp (220 kW). The DeVille Concours replaced the 1987–93 Cadillac Sixty Special. The DeVille received a minor redesign for the 1997 model year, and added the d'Elegance trim line to replace the Cadillac Fleetwood. New headlights and a new grille were added, the rear wheel skirts were removed, the interior door handles were redesigned, and the black/chrome trim was replaced by a double chrome trim in the base DeVille, chrome and gold trim in the d'Elegance, and chrome and body colored trim in the Concours. The interior gained a new dashboard design that hid the passenger airbag seams and new door panels with front side-airbags and the availability of OnStar system. Production of this generation ended in July 1999. Sixth generation The 2000 model year saw the first major redesign since 1994 and the introduction of the last generation of the Deville. The exterior was completely redesigned featuring a sportier, elegant and more aerodynamic design. The revamped interior featured completely new door panels and seats, while the dashboard and radio face only received minor facelifts. 2000 DeVilles also featured the first production LED tail lamps in automobiles, a feature now becoming increasingly commonplace on luxury and family cars. The d'Elegance designation was replaced with the Deville DHS (Deville High Luxury), which added several cabin comfort options to include power rear window sunshade and heated/massaging rear seats. The performance enthusiast's Deville, the Deville Concours was renamed the Deville DTS (Deville Touring Sedan) and was available with stability control, active suspension, onboard navigation and magnetic variable assist steering.Coefficient of drag:0.30. This final version of the DeVille lasted through the redesign of 2000 and ended production in 2005. It was replaced by the restyled and renamed DTS (stands for DeVille Touring Sedan) for 2006. This model was the first vehicle to use all LED tail lamps and night vision. End of an era In 2006, the DeVille nameplate was replaced by Cadillac DTS, an initialism dating back to 1985, when a "DeVille Touring Sedan" package was available. The new name brought the DeVille into line with Cadillac's Art & Science-era nomenclature, which saw the Seville renamed to STS and the Catera replacement called the CTS. The last 2005 DeVille rolled off the Detroit/Hamtramck Assembly line on June 23, 2005. Gangsters who used the Cadillac Deville DTS: Deville Touring Sedan (an option package available on this car) Real Ones Louis DiBono 1923-1990 Soldier in the Gambino Crime Family 1987 Model Thomas Eboli 1911-1972 Capo in the Genovese Crime Family 1971 Model Ronald Trucchio 1951- Capo in the Gambino Crime Family 1994 Model Salvatore Gravano 1945- Consigliere in the Gambino Crime Family 1984 Model Frank Monte 1931-1982 Consigliere in the Philadelphia Crime Family 1980 Model Vincent Badalamenti 1958- Capo in the Bonanno Crime Family 2005 Model Fictional Ones Michael Cheritto a character in Heat 1995 Model Richie Aprille a character in the sopranos 1994 Model Salvatore Bompensiero a character in the sopranos 1996 Model Pasquale Parisi a character in the sopranos 1994 Model Paulie Gaultieri a character in the sopranos 1997 Model Butch DeConcini a character in the sopranos 1996 model Furio Guinta a character in the sopranos 2000 Model DTS Vito Spatafore a character in the sopranos 2000 Model DTS Carlo Gervasi a character in the sopranos 2000 Model DTS Category:Gangsters Cars